


A Trip To The Theatre

by nickcullenlind1



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickcullenlind1/pseuds/nickcullenlind1
Summary: It's Didyme's death anniversary and Marcus is feeling distraught. Perhaps a little late night visit to the theare with brother Aro will cheer him up. (Sexual activity in the theatre)





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus sits among the photos of Didyme, his one true love, and sighs. The photos are spread all around him, scattered across the floor. He sits cross legged like a child, hunched over with grief, fighting the tears that he know that will never come. 

"My darling." He addresses, stroking the photo of her beautiful forever young face. "It has been so long and yet it feels like yesterday. I remember everything so clearly." He says softly, as if she were right there in front of him. 

His chest aches as if his heart is breaking all over again. His door opens before he can continue speaking to her and Aro waltzes in. Their eyes lock and Aro assesses the situation; Marcus, face disraught, photographs and letters everywhere. 

Aro sighs and his face becomes sympathetic. "Brother, I know today is a diffcult day. She was my sister, I loved her too." He insists and kneels beside him on the floor. "Get up. It is almost midnight. Will you walk with me?" He holds out a hand and Marcus reluctantly takes it. 

"Fine." He sighs deeply. "Where are we going?" He pulls on his jacket and Aro smiles. "The theatre." He says brightly. "Are you ready? Good." He heads to the door and practically skips out. 

Marcus has always been confused about Aro's strange happy demeanour. He has always been thinking about why Aro is such an optimistic person who is excited and fascinated by this world with humans. 

What is to like, he thinks, if the one you love is gone? Aro turns to see Marcus still standing in the same position and sighs. "Marcus? Come along brother, we'll be late." He grabs his hand gently and leads him out into the corridor. 

"Right. Let's start this walk, shall we?" Aro smiles brightly but Marcus objects. "I'd prefer to take the car." He murmurs softly and Aro blinks a few times. "As you wish."

**************

The drive to the theatre is short and filled with a one sided conversation as Marcus doesn't bother to answer any of Aro's questions. When Aro pulls up outside the theatre, Marcus breathes a sign of relief. He doesn't feel the desire to have any other 'meaningful' conversations with Aro any time soon. 

Aro speeds around to Marcus's side of the car and opens the door for him. "What a gentleman." Marcus grunts and pulls himself out, fastening his jacket although he can't feel the cold night air. "What are you planning for us to watch?" He asks though he has no interest in what production it is. He already wants to go home. 

"Hamlet is showing. Though we could watch The Taming of The Shrew." He suggests and Marcus sighs. "I never liked Shakespeare." He says grimly and Aro sighs at him.   
"I am fed up of your negativity. Come along, this shall be an enjoyable evening." He steps through the front door of the theatre, Marcus trailing miserably behind. 

Little does he know, Aro has something on his mind that doesn't involve watching plays. He's planning something a lot more exciting. Something that involves taking off Marcus's clothes. 

Once they find their seats, Marcus wedges himself into it, planning to stay brooding and tight lipped for the rest of the evening. Aro leans towards him. "That mouth of yours isn't going to stay shut for much longer. Not by the time I'm finished with you." 

Marcus's eyes dart around the room, noticing they are in a boxed off part of the seating area. And they're alone inside. "Everyone else is in public seating. I chose this spot so that you and I could get some quality time together." He smiles deviously and Marcus feels uneasy. 

"When you say 'quality time', what do you mean?" He asks nervously and Aro lets out an amused chuckle. "Oh, brother, you make me smile." His hand lands on Marcus's inner thigh and he instantly tenses. "I mean...fun time. Just you and I." 

Marcus gulps and notices the curtains on stage start to twitch as if they're about to open. Please open soon, he thinks to himself. 

Please e-explain." Marcus stammers, trying to ignore the fact that Aro's slender fingers are slipping closer to his belt. "Aro.." He goes to push his hand away but Aro persists, his fingers undoing the buckle. "You want me to explain? My dear Marcus, you and I are going to fuck." He states casually and Marcus is shaken to the core at the use of such blunt, crude language. 

"I do not want you, Aro." He murmurs in his calmest voice and Aro smiles. "Oh but I do. For too long I have sat back and let you grieve for my sister. Now it is my time to have you." 

Marcus's belt comes undone and Aro removes it swiftly before he can do it up. "Give that back." Marcus hisses to him but Aro seems amused. "Relax, Marcus. Enjoy yourself." He soothes, pressing him into his seat and starts to reach for his zipper. 

He undoes that and Marcus closes his eyes in agony. He wants to argue and say no, but the hardness in his underwear is saying something much different. Aro notices and groans softly. "You see, Marcus? Secretly, you are enjoying yourself." 

He re-opens his eyes to scan the room and notices that the box section that they're sitting in has no lights. No one can see them. "Darkness. Do not fret. I took care of everything." Aro muses and suddenly grabs a hold of Marcus's hardness, his cold hand wrapping around it. 

He iciness of his hand shocks it into becoming rigid and Marcus cries out in surprise, just as the opening music starts to play, hiding his noise.  
He sighs in relief and presses a hand to his mouth to silence himself.   
"A-Aro...I..." He trails off, his thoughts lost as Aro explores him, his cool fingertips trailing around the area but not directly touching him. 

He starts to kiss Marcus's cheek, peppering him softly, trying to soothe him as Marcus's frustration grows. His fingers graze the tip of his hardness and Marcus grunts, shifting forwards, stretching, reaching for something that won't come. 

Aro is teasing, driving him mad. "Brother!" He hisses, his hands tightening around the arms of his seat, gripping until his knuckles turn white. "Get on with it." He demands and Aro smiles. "Oh, so you now you want me to touch you?" He tuts and Marcus grimaces. "Make up your mind, Marcus." He smiles, and his hand wraps around him again. 

"Aro. Please." His tone becomes more desperate and longing, which gives Aro excitement. He kisses Marcus's cheek again and Marcus squirms. "So impaitent, my dear. What do you want?" He demands and Marcus feels a huge lead weight leave his chest. 

"Touch me. Properly." He begs which makes him feel defenceless and weak for giving into him. "As you wish." Aro's fingers start to stroke, up and down Marcus's length, lightly, so faint that he can barely feel the spikes of pleasure that are making him shiver.

"Harder." He insists and Aro obeys, making his fingers press heavier, stroking again and again, until Marcus begins to feel a wetness start to form at the tip. "Aro.." He tries to inform him.   
"I know, my sweet. I know." He assures, and pulls the whole thing out of Marcus's underwear.

Marcus closes his eyes in embarrassment, not wanting to look at Aro's reaction. "It's big, as I expected." He evaluates, taking in the huge size of his erection, marvelling at the fact that it's still getting bigger. Marcus groans from his words and tilts back his head. 

"Touch me." He repeats and Aro smiles at his impaitence. "Shh. I am thinking." He replies, rubbing the head gently, spreading the wetness around. The actors appear on stage and Marcus tries to focus his attention on them. "What are we watching? I wasn't paying attention." Marcus whispers quietly and Aro chuckles. 

"I decided on Hamlet. I hope you're paying attention now." He teases, running a finger up and down Marcus's length. "Yes...I am." He closes his eyes as Aro continues. 

"Now, I think you will enjoy this." He smiles to himself and starts to jerk Marcus off slowly, to tease him. Marcus's body spasms in shock and his eyes fly open. "Aro! What are you doing?" He cries and Aro looks at him in surprise.

"Has no one ever done this to you before?" He asks gently, mildly amused and Marcus groans. "No." He mutters and reaches for Aro's hand to guide him to move faster. Aro obeys and starts jerking quickly, and Marcus's head falls back in pleasure. "My darling, you are so innocent. There are a lot of things I will need to teach you." He muses and Marcus stays silent, lips pressed together to stop himself from crying out. 

Aro continues until Marcus is near the edge, listening to his soft moans as a guideline to how close he is, waiting for those sounds to become more urgent. When he begins grunting, Aro encourages him as his hand movements become faster and more intense. 

"Aro...soon." He manages to whisper through his moaning and Aro smiles, ready to cut him off in the cruelest way. When it seems Marcus is just about ready to come, Aro stops and Marcus yells in surprise. 

Aro's hand clamps over his mouth and hisses urgently in his ear. "This room may be dark, but it is not soundproof. Be quiet."   
This gains a snarl from Marcus who glares angrily. "Why did you stop? I wanted to finish." He sits up his seat and tries to cover himself but Aro stops him. 

"Let me." He insists and forces Marcus's hardness back into his underwear before zipping up his trousers. "It is my turn." He announces and Marcus looks nervous. "I don't know what to do." He mumbles and Aro grabs his hand. "Just do what I say." He insists. 

"Here." He grabs Marcus's hand and leads it to his crotch. "Do it the way I did it to you." He says softly and Marcus gulps nervously. "Alright then. Don't expect too much. I have not done this before." He points out and Aro smiles reassuringly. "You'll be fine, my sweet." 

Marcus unzips Aro's trousers and reaches towards his underwear. He notices the bulge inside, swelling, and starts to stroke up and down slowly, repeating Aro's movements he used on him. 

Aro responds with a soft murmur of reassurance and Marcus continues warily, but with more confidence. "That's it, mio caro, keep going." He mumbles under his breath and Marcus obeys, rubbing faster to please him, which results in Aro shifting forwards, closer to him, until his head rests against Marcus's shoulder. 

He presses his face into his shoulder to muffle the sound of his cries of pleasure while Marcus continues to touch him obediently until Aro is almost at the edge. Marcus remembers how Aro cut him off just before he could release and decides to treat Aro with the same cruelty. 

Just as Aro's grunting becomes urgent, Marcus makes his movements faster and faster until he suddenly stops, leaving Aro just as frustrated as he is. 

"Marcus, did I say you could stop?" He hisses, but before he can lecture Marcus on his bad behaviour, an usher comes through the door of the box room, making his way past them towards the refreshment area. 

Aro covers himself immediately and checks his watch. "Ushers? It can't be the end of Act 1 already." He says to himself before looking down at the stage. The curtain is closing, signalling half time. "The lights are about to come on." He panics. "Quickly, move." He pushes Marcus away and does up his trousers just as the lights come on and people begin moving towards the toilets downstairs. 

He sighs in relief. "How about a drink?" He offers Marcus who sits there quietly, like a sullen teenager. "How can you act so casually after that? I have never done that to anyone." He repeats and Aro sighs. "You have to act normal if you are going to the drinks stall. If you are looking embarrassed and flustered, people will get suspicious." He explains, standing up and making sure everything is in place. 

"Now, do you want a drink or not?" He heads towards the doors before Marcus can say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 continued

Start of Act 2

Marcus sits beside Aro in the box room, clutching his glass of wine warily as if he's afraid Aro will take it from him. However, that isn't likely to happen since Aro seems more than happy with the bottle in his arms. 

He sips casually, acting completely normal, though Marcus is still shaky and can't believe he let Aro do that to him. He can't believe he did that to Aro either. "What possesed me?" He mutters to himself but Aro overhears. "You enjoyed it didn't you?" He asks softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek. 

Marcus squirms but doesn't object. He secretly enjoys his touch but feels guilty for Didyme, although he knows she's not coming back any time soon. "Forget the past, my brother." Aro responds, reading his thoughts. "She knew of my love for you." He admits and Marcus practically spits out his wine in shock.

"Why are you telling me this now?" He gasps, gesturing to the room. "We are in a public place, and you randomly decide to seduce me and then admit my wife knew of your...homosexuality?" He cries outraged. 

"Hush, Marcus." He hisses and Marcus tries to tone down his voice. "Inside voice, please. People might hear. And besides, I am not homosexual. I merely desire you." He elaborates and Marcus sighs.

"I do not want to talk about this further. "Let me watch this." He adds, turning his attention to the stage. "I thought you didn't like Shakespeare." Aro chips in and Marcus glares. 

"Do not get cocky, Aro, or I shall leave." He warns and Aro shrugs. "Leave then." He smirks and Marcus growls, leaving his glass by his seat. 

"I am." He insists and waltzes out of the room and into the quiet, cool corridor to clear his head and think about this evening. He isn't gay, he knows that much, but Aro and him? 

"It would not work. It could never work." He says to himself, pacing the corridor like a caged animal. That's how he feels right now, caged. Unable to be free, to be himself. But he is being himself. He doesn't like men, or Aro for that matter. 

But when Aro touched him and praised him....  
He hears Aro step into the corridor with him. "I have never felt like that before." He says to him quietly, and Aro remains silent. 

"I was always happy with Didyme, but I have never been that excited." He adds and Aro steps up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. "Let me have you, Marcus. I will be respectful of you and paitent." He persuades and Marcus can feel himself giving into him. 

"Per favore, mio caro." He tries again and Marcus sighs, his mind giving up. "Yes." He consents and with that one word, Aro goes crazy for him. 

He pins Marcus against the wall and unzips his trousers again. Marcus looks around for visitors or ushers but the corridor is clear. "Aro..we can't. Not here at least." He adds quickly and Aro thinks for a second before having a light bulb moment. 

"The reception area." He grabs his hand and pulls him over quickly, rushing until they reach the front desk which is vacant of all people. "We have roughly an hour before they start leaving." Aro mumbles to himself and pushes Marcus behind the desk where they are covered and invisible to anyone who happens to wander past. 

He takes off his cloak which is soft and padded before laying it out on the floor for Marcus to be comfortable. Marcus takes his jacket and adds it on top before he takes his place on the floor. 

"Close your eyes." Aro demands and Marcus listens, closing his eyes so Aro can start. He gets to work at shedding Marcus's clothes, trousers first then he slowly undoes his shirt buttons, pushing the two sides of the shirt apart so he can run his cool hands up and down Marcus's smooth, marble like chest. 

Marcus moans softly at his touch. "You are most beautiful, mio caro." Aro compliments as he continues to undress him. "Thank you." Marcus replies while Aro chuckles. He admires Marcus's almost naked body by kissing it from the waist up. Marcus reaches for his head and plunges his fingers into Aro's hair. 

Aro reaches Marcus's face and gently presses his lips against his. His lips are so soft that it takes Marcus by surprise, pulling him closer until they are nose to nose as they kiss. They break apart and Marcus gasps from pleasure. Aro looks just as surprised and excited. "You impress me more and more, Marcus." He admits and begins taking off his clothes. 

Marcus doesn't bother arguing why he can't undress him; he knows Aro won't give in. He waits until Aro is naked before him and realises his underwear have been removed. "How did you-"   
"Never mind that." Aro smiles, amused. 

"Turn over. It's easier that way." He explains as Marcus re-positions himself on his stomach. Aro grabs Marcus's hands and places his arms in front of him, so Marcus can clutch the thick carpet in case of any pain. 

Marcus hears a plastic cap being opened and closed and feels wary. "What are you doing?" He sounds nervy and confused. "Don't fret, brother. It's just a little something to make things easier for you." He explains and suddenly, before Marcus can even tense up in anticipation, Aro slips his lubed fingers inside him. 

"Oh. That feels...cold." Marcus can feel the sort of gel coating Aro's fingers and wants to complain and cry out but Aro reads his mind immediately. "Do not worry. It gets better. I promise." He adds softly as Marcus begins to groan softly at the alien feeling.

He grips the sleeve of the jacket he's laid on for comfort and closes his eyes, trying to stay calm and relaxed, although his nerves are starting to abandon him. "I'm afraid." He admits in a quiet voice and Aro softens, his fingers stop and Marcus cries out. 

"No, do not stop. I can...do it. I just need you to...I...oh.." He trails off, confused of what he wants to say. "Marcus, what do you want me to do?" He asks softly and Marcus sighs. "Be gentle." He concludes and Aro nods although Marcus can't see him. 

"As you wish." His fingers continue lubing him, but he grows faster, which takes Marcus by surprise. "It feels nice." Marcus summarises and Aro scoffs. "Is that all you can say?" He almost chuckles at how sweet he is. 

He continues for a few more minutes until he can make his fingers move in and out without hurting him. He removes his fingers so he can lube himself and does so until he is slick to the touch. "Are you ready?" He runs a hand over Marcus's hair and he tenses slightly. 

"A little nervous. I'll survive though." He adds quietly and Aro takes that as permission to start. He positions himself above Marcus and slowly, gently, slips a little way inside him. Marcus gasps at the feeling but doesn't object or complain.

"More." He insists and Aro makes his way in by a few more inches. Marcus tenses and feels full and unable to move or breathe. Not that he needs to. "Bear with it, my sweet. I know this part is difficult." He guides him through it as he makes his way into him. 

Marcus stays silent apart from a small grunt here and there, remaining calm and uncomplaining. "You're doing well." Aro encourages as he manages to get the rest in.

Marcus can't hide his surprise at how big it feels inside him and he cries out. Aro immediately presses his body against his, reassuring him. "Well done, mio caro." He praises and Marcus feels a warm glow ignite in him. 

He lays there quivering, fearful of any pain that could come, while Aro trembles with the effort of holding back. "Tell me when." Aro's voice is strained, all his efforts are working on keeping still and Marcus knows it. "If you want to move now-" Marcus tries but Aro refuses. "No." He insists. "We shall not start until you have adjusted. I shall wait." 

"Thank you." Marcus sighs in relief and Aro feels a huge amount of love for him. "You beautiful man." He whispers softly and Marcus lets out a quiet nervous chuckle. A few minutes of silence pass until Marcus manages to adjust to the huge weight inside of him. "Aro, I am ready. Move." He insists and Aro waits a second for him to change his mind before pulling back, resulting in a groan from Marcus. 

He waits for Marcus's objection before making his way back in which earns a soft sigh from Marcus who grips his bed of jackets tight.

Aro goes to pull back again and waits for Marcus's reaction, but Marcus interupts. "I am fine. Keep moving." He insists and Aro obeys, cautiously sliding in and out, careful not to give in to his desires of going fast and hard. He knows Marcus isn't ready for that yet. He trembles with the effort but concentrates on Marcus's needs. 

"You can go faster if you want." Marcus encourages, practically reading his mind. "No, sweet. You're not ready. You come first in my priorities, in all things." Aro replies and Marcus sighs again from relief. 

"Do not try to please me. We will go at your pace." Aro adds. He continues at the same medium speed for a few minutes, while Marcus adjusts to the new feeling and begins to meet his thrusts, his hips moving automatically. 

"Be more firm." Marcus pipes up after minutes of silence and Aro does, making his movements firmer, his hips gaining speed, rocking into him again and again until Marcus starts to let go and gains more confidence. 

"Oh...Aro...I'm..almost." He manages to inform him and Aro begins moving faster, and suddenly forgets about his desire to keep slow and steady for Marcus. He starts slamming in and out of him, while Marcus cries out and exclaims in surprise. 

Aro's moans grow louder and he encourages Marcus to do the same. "Cry out mio caro. Moan for me." He gets faster with each thrust, working Marcus into a frenzy, who is trying hard to keep up. Aro is firm, and never slowing. Relentless.

Marcus begins to feel fuller than ever, as Aro hits that sweet spot inside of him with each thrust. It makes him hunger for him, although he knows he'll be sore tomorrow. "Aro, pound me." He insists and Aro growls in response. 

He begins spanking Marcus's cheek, casually at first but harder with time. "You are mine." He insists, reaching forward to press his lips at Marcus's ear. He doesn't bother arguing with him, just carries on trying to keep up with his speed. 

"Yes, brother. I know." He replies softly and takes each beating to his ass obediently. "You are mine." Aro repeats. "Forget everything. I have waited so long for you." He keeps spanking him with each word. "You. Are. Mine." He hits harder each time, while Marcus yells and groans from the pleasure ripping through him. 

"Aro, I'm....oh no..Aro..." Marcus's fist is lodged in his mouth to keep him quiet as he grows closer and closer to his release. Aro notices and keeps going, as hard as he can without hurting Marcus. "I know, darling. Bear with it, we're almost there." He adds softly and suddenly Marcus's noises becomes more urgent and Aro senses what's about to happen. 

"Marcus, come for me." He insists and just like that, his words make Marcus fall apart, shattering into tiny pieces as he convulses beneath Aro, who guides him through his orgasm. 101 different emotions are going through him as he releases, while Aro continues, still reaching. 

Just as the end comes for Marcus, it hits Aro and he lets go, a huge clenching in his stomach as his movements become frenzied and excitable. The pleasure spreads throughout his body and he feels an unexplainable joy as he releases inside Marcus who keeps moving, murmuring softly to him. 

It ends with Marcus shivering uncontrollably beneath him, gasping in surprise at the pleasure and aching all over. "Aro, pull out of me." He insists but Aro is dazed, frozen from excitement and disbelief that he finally got to reach the end with Marcus. The one he has always loved.

"Aro?" Marcus tries again and Aro is jolted back into reality and realises Marcus needs his attention. "My God." He pulls out and gathers Marcus into his arms, holding him against him the closest way he can. He squeezes him hard enough that could break human bones. 

Marcus presses his face into Aro's bare shoulder, embarrassed. Aro rests his cheek against the top of Marcus's head and closes his eyes. "I do not want this moment to end, but we have to get dressed before they find us." 

Marcus groans at his statement but slowly and cautiously stands up. "There may be pain in the next day or two. Forgive me." 

Aro gathers up the jackets and cloaks from the floor and puts them across the desk, before pulling on his underwear and trousers. Marcus does the same quickly, embarrassed and still feeling shaky before buttoning his shirt. 

He grabs his tie out of Aro's hands and puts it on before Aro can do it for him. Aro frowns. "Must you be so....abrupt with me?" Let me help you." He offers, passing him his jacket. Marcus takes it and pulls it on without a word. "I am fine. Let's go home. I'm exhausted and I have a lot of thinking to do."


End file.
